Godfathers and Godsons
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Harry finally moves in with his godfather. Sirius is living with someone else however...SLASH! HPDM and SBread it and see! Chapter 5! 6 in the making!
1. A New Home

Pairings: HP/DM, SB/SS  
  
Summary: Sirius and Severus move in together. Harry goes to visit his godfather at the same time as a certain blonde Slytherin. Slash ensues  
  
Author's note: Hello faithful readers! This was one of my first slash fic ideas and I just remembered it. Hope you like!  
  
Godfathers and Godsons  
  
"Boy!" Harry was too absorbed in his reading to hear his uncle calling. He had gotten a new quidditch book from Hermione last Christmas and had finally gotten the chance to read it. "Boy, get down here!"  
  
Startled, Harry jumped off his bed and ran downstairs. He saw Uncle Vernon standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"About time. There is someone here for you." Thinking it was Ron or Hermione, Harry ran into the sitting room. He was surprised however when he saw a man sitting on the couch with long dark black hair.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry's godfather turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Harry!" He got up and hugged his godson. "How have you been? You look way too skinny," he added as he shot the Dursley's nasty looks.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry hugged Sirius back but was still confused. "You didn't get caught?"  
  
Sirius looked at Harry's expression and laughed.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Harry shook his head. "My name was cleared. Remus caught Pettigrew and handed him over to the Ministry. I'm free Harry!"  
  
He smiled in delight. Dudley walked into the room and his mouth dropped open when he caught sight of Sirius.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. So, now...if you want...you can finally come live with me," He said nervously. "Do you want to?" Harry's eyes lit up in happiness.  
  
"Of course!" Harry screamed. He jumped on his godfather, hugging him tightly. "Let me get packed."  
  
He ran out of the room so fast that he knocked over Dudley. He ran into his room and started throwing things into his trunk like crazy.  
  
"You okay Chubbs?" Sirius noticed Dudley lying on the ground and decided to be nice and help the boy up. He reached out a hand, and felt a pudgy one grasp it. He pulled the boy to his feet, and released the boy's hand.  
  
He was however, more then a little disturbed when Dudley didn't let go. He started shaking his hand, but the fat boy would not let go.  
  
He looked up to the boy's face, and saw the eyes surrounded by fat filled with lust. Sirius looked really alarmed now, and he desperately tried to wrench his hand away. He shot an angry look at his godson, who was on the floor howling in laughter.  
  
Sirius finally pulled away, and walked over to stand behind Harry for protection.  
  
"Help," he whimpered. Harry just laughed again and took out his wand.  
  
"Dudley, back away from Sirius," Dudley looked unhappily at the wand and backed away. "Now Sirius, would you like to help me pack?"  
  
Sirius nodded and shot up the stairs. He was looking disgustedly around the old room when Harry got up the stairs.  
  
"You live here all summer?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yep. But it's a lot better then the cupboard used to be." They both laughed and got to work on packing.  
  
"By the way Sirius, I think Dudley likes you." Sirius looked at Harry with a fake shocked expression.  
  
"No! Do you really think so?" Harry playfully smacked him on the arm as Sirius smirked. "Well, you will just have to tell him I'm already taken."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. "Really?" Sirius nodded. "Awesome! Who is the lucky girl?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Nope, you will have to find out who he is when we get home."  
  
Harry tried his best sad expression, but it didn't work so he turned back to packing.  
  
'Wait, he?!' Harry thought in alarm. He turned to his godfather and saw the older man waiting. Sirius smiled when he realized Harry got it.  
  
Harry laughed out loud and ran to hug Sirius, "How come you never told me?" he asked.  
  
"I wasn't sure how you felt about it," Sirius answered. "Then I talked to Hermione and she told me about certain...aspects of your personality." Harry blushed. "And that's when I decided to tell you. But I wanted to wait until I saw you face to face."  
  
Harry finished packing the last thing and watched as Sirius levitated all of his luggage out of into the hallway. He moved with it down the stairs and dropped it by the door.  
  
Dudley came out of the kitchen with a plate of food in one hand and a half eaten cookie in another. When he saw Sirius he dropped the cookie and the plate, which shattered on the ground.  
  
Sirius quickly skirted him and blasted apart the boards blocking the fireplace with his wand. He chucked Harry's belongings into the newly opened fireplace and climbed among them. He pulled out a package of floo powder, took some and gave the rest to Harry.  
  
"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" Sirius shouted and threw the powder down. He was engulfed in green flames, and the next second was gone.  
  
Dudley's mouth was hanging open the whole time, and when the flames erupted out of nowhere, he cried out for Sirius. He fell on his backside, as Sirius was no longer in the fireplace.  
  
Harry laughed at his cousin's shocked expression and went to climb into the fireplace. A pudgy hand stopped him.  
  
"Harry wait!" Harry turned with an angry look directed towards his cousin stopping him.  
  
"What?" Dudley let go and stood up.  
  
"Who is that guy?" He asked.  
  
"My godfather, and an ex-convict Sirius Black now I have to go," Harry was stopped once again.  
  
"I have to see him again. I... I think I," Dudley's eyes widened in realization. "I love him Harry, I really love him."  
  
Harry fought back the urge to laugh at his helpless cousin, and said," I'm sorry Dudley but I think he's taken."  
  
Harry watched his cousin sink to the floor in a puddle of sadness. "No. My life is over!" He wailed.  
  
"Well, I guess you could come over once in a while to see him."  
  
"Really?! You would do that for me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Harry laughed and walked into the fireplace, "No," he snorted before throwing the floo powder down and shouting the address of Sirius's house. He was gone in a flash of green.  
  
Dudley sat on his rump, shocked at his cousin, "I can't believe how mean he is, and after all I've done for him!" He ran out of the room crying."  
  
Well, he took off at a slow jog.  
  
A/N: I can't believe how much better this came out than I originally thought! Haha!  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Someone in Harry's New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters  
  
Author's Note: Yay! second chapter up! I'm excited cuz you guys will get to know who Sirius is with!

Thanks so much to all my reviewers.

**Godfathers and Godsons 2**   
  
Harry arrived at his new home and wiped the dust off his clothes. He walked to his usual room and saw that his things were already there along with a few new clothes from Sirius. He was really hungry, so he decided to go to the kitchen for a snack.  
  
He passed the portrait of Mrs. Black very quietly and went down the stairs. He went through the dining room and headed into the kitchen. He was about to walk over to the fridge when he caught sight of a boy with blonde hair sitting at the table.  
  
'What?' Harry thought, 'No, it can't be...or can it?' Harry eagerly tried to see the boy's face.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
The blonde turned around to reveal that it was indeed Draco Malfoy. He sexily smirked at Harry. "Don't look so surprised to see me Potter."  
  
"Wha...what are you doing here?" Harry asked bewildered, but happy. Draco sighed.  
  
"I'm getting a drink from my kitchen," Harry's face screwed up in confusion.  
  
"Your kitchen?"  
  
"Yea, I live here," Draco explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"But, what about your old house?" Harry asked. Pain flashed across Draco's face and he opened his mouth to speak as his face grew dark.  
  
"Wait, forget I asked," Harry said as Draco's face lightened up again. "Just tell me why you are living here, at my house."  
  
"I'm living with my godfather," Harry looked really confused. "Sirius must have not told you. Come with me."  
  
Harry brought his wand along, just in case Draco tried anything. Draco smirked when he saw Harry tightly gripping his wand.  
  
"Relax Potter, I don't hex people for fun," Draco said, "anymore."  
  
Harry relaxed, but only a bit, because when Draco raised his hand in front of Harry's face, the black haired boy's wand was in the blonde's face.  
  
"Oh honestly Harry, you can't get over a childhood grudge?" he held out his hand. "Truce?"  
  
Harry clasped his hand and shook it slowly. They both pulled away simultaneously from the handshake and Draco motioned for Harry to follow him. He put a finger to his lips and slowly advanced to the door on his right.  
  
Harry could hear voices and laughter coming from the room.  
  
"I'm sure he will forgive you for being an ass to him, I did." That was Sirius's voice.  
  
"I hope so. I am so lucky you forgave me. Then again, it took me a while to forgive you. Come here." That was...  
  
"No," Harry whispered, "it can't be."  
  
Draco looked at him curiously.  
  
'Where is the usual sarcastic malice? It sounded like there was...love in his voice,' Harry thought.  
  
"You can look, but I'm not sure if you will like what you see." Draco leaned over and whispered in his ear, his breath ghosting Harry's neck making him shudder.  
  
Draco put his hand on Harry's back and guided him to the crack in the door. He looked through it and sure enough, there was Sirius, his back to the door engaged in a snogging session with none other than...  
  
Harry pulled away from the crack and covered his eyes with one hand. He had to lean against the wall for support.  
  
"I have to...lie down." He told Draco before fainting.  
  
He woke up in his bed, with Sirius sitting next to him. "Hey, you all right Har?" Sirius asked, worry etched into his face. Harry nodded and sat up with the help of his godfather.  
  
"Yea, I'm just a bit dizzy."  
  
"Draco told me what happened," Sirius started, "And that really wasn't the way I had planned for you to find out. I know it's a surprise, but..."  
  
Sirius looked back at his boyfriend standing next to Draco. "I love him, Harry I really do. I love you Sev!" he screamed before blowing a kiss at the potions master. Snape laughed at his childishness, walked over to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Siri, I thought you had something going on with Remus?" Harry asked. Sirius's eyes widened and Snape scowled.  
  
"No Harry, Remus is straight. He's engaged to some girl from school named Kristin," Sirius explained. (A/N: I wish! Hahaha.)  
  
Harry lay back down on the bed, and Sirius and Severus took this as a sign to leave. Draco walked over to Harry's bed and leaned over him.  
  
"Well Harry, I had the same reaction, don't worry. You should feel fine in an hour. In which you should come downstairs and tell Sirius you are ok with his relationship or he will bug you about it and maybe ask Sev and I to leave which would mean we won't be able to get to know each other better," Draco said and walked out of the room, closing the door after him.  
  
Harry fell back against his pillow with a smile on his face. Draco wanted to get to know him better. This had to be the best day of his life.  
  
He fell asleep and sure enough, an hour later he was feeling better. He fixed himself up and made his way downstairs. He heard voices in the kitchen and took a calming breath before pushing the door open.  
  
He saw Sirius sitting on Severus's lap and Draco lounging in a chair across the room. They were laughing at a joke that Draco had obviously told, because he wasn't laughing as hard.  
  
When Harry came in the room, it got silent and Sirius made to get off Snape's lap.  
  
"No, it's all right Sirius, you can stay there. I accept that you guys are together, and I'm happy you both found love," Both Sirius and Severus's face showed relief and gratitude.  
  
"But," they both looked at each other nervously. "You," he pointed to Snape, "have a lot to make up for the way you treated me in school." Then he smiled and hugged Sirius while shaking Snape's hand.  
  
Sirius kissed Snape and then turned to Harry. "What happened Harry? One minute you were against it and the next you are all for it."  
  
Harry caught Draco's eye quickly and looked at Sirius. "Let's just say that I have a reason to keep Snape here."  
  
Author's note: so, you found out who it is. I don't particularly like Sirius/Snape, but it worked for this story.  
  
Next chapter: Will Draco and Harry get to know each other better, or will their childhood feud get in the way?  
  
Please Review!


	3. Boyfriend? What?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Thanks to:

Silver-Entrantress-Elf- thanks! cute name, guess what? i love slash too! yay slash!

Pila1414- thanks. haha yea dudley in love Sirius, i don't know where that came from

Sierra Potter-Malfoy- I love Siri/Remi too but Snape fit this story more

lovedbytheangels- haha! I love your review! Here's more

DemonRogue13- I still love your name! thanks

Vash The Stampede 66- this is as soon as i got sorry! right now i need caffiene. and to know how to spell it too

Kt- awwe! thanks thats like one of those mastercard commericals...em nevermind

Chantal J- thanks for your review and for reviewing all my stories!

ImCrazyFun- even though I got half your review I loved it anyways!

**Godfathers and Godsons 3**

"What's that Harry?" Harry was shaken out of his daze to turn back to Sirius.

"Uh...uh. I...uh...need help with my potions homework he gave us over the summer." He finished quickly. Sirius smiled and didn't question the boy anymore, while Snape looked suspicious and Draco looked interested.

They ate a quiet breakfast and then Sirius announced he was taking Snape out shopping.

"You really need some more colorful stuff. All you have is...black."

Snape scowled," Maybe that's because black is the only color I like."

"Well, if you are going to live in this house, with me and my godson, then you are not going to dress like you are going to a funeral anymore. That ok with you Snivellus?" Sirius teased him.

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Snape smile and jump on top of Sirius, tickling him like crazy. He paled and gagged when Sirius grabbed Snape and proceeded to snog him senseless.

Both men heard Harry gag and got up, brushing themselves off as they went.

"All right Po- Harry-," Snape corrected himself with a look from Sirius. "We will set up a study session for your potions homework after we get home."

Sirius grabbed Snape's shoulder and pointed toward Draco who was leaning against the doorway, amusement clear on his face. He whispered into Snape's ear, "Draco is good at potions, why don't you ask him to help Harry? Then we could have more alone time."

Snape thought it over for a minute and nodded. "Draco, come here." His godson obliged. "I want you to tutor Harry in Potions. Give him any help he needs."

Draco sighed irritably and gave the slightest nod. Sirius smiled and dragged Snape to the fireplace, from which they flooed to Diagon Alley.

Harry and Draco stood uncomfortable for a while before Draco walked out of the room with a, "Come on Harry. Let's get to work on your homework."

Harry followed. "Yea, I just need to get my books from my room."

Draco nodded and Harry walked out of the room. He got to his room and started looking through it for his books. Everything was such a mess and he couldn't find them anywhere. After five minutes had past, Harry heard still hadn't found them.

"Having trouble?" Harry looked up and saw Draco in the doorway.

He blushed. "Yea, um I can't find my stuff."

Draco smirked and walked into the room. "I wonder why, considering your floor is coated in clothes and your other junk."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "It's a way of life. Besides, it is easier for me to find things this way."

Draco looked pointedly at him. "Oh, because that makes sense. If you clean the room, then you find the books."

Harry smiled and started picking stuff up. He reached for a magazine on the floor, and his hand covered a slightly smaller pale one.

"Oops, heh, sorry," Draco gave a small blush before pulling away and grabbing something else.

"This is hopeless." Harry said a half hour later. The floor was cleaned and the bookshelves were neat, along with the closet and the drawers. Draco sighed and lay down on Harry's bed.

"Yea, the only place we didn't look was under the floorboards. Harry's eyes widened.

"That's it!"

"Harry, if you think that for one second we are going to-" Draco was rudely interrupted as he was roughly pulled off the bed and down the stairs. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and held the bag out for Draco.

"You actually touch that stuff? Do you know how dirty it is?" Harry rolled his eyes and set the floo powder on the nearby table. He reached over and grabbed Draco's hand, guiding it toward the bag.

Draco was still talking and didn't realize what was happening until he felt his hand close over a cool substance.

He didn't even look at Harry before saying, "You didn't."

Harry smiled, "I did."

Before Draco could make a scene and drop the powder, he pushed the blonde into the fireplace and shouted, "Number Four Privet Drive!"

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace coughing. He fell onto the rug and knew something was wrong when he saw that the carpet was white. Nobody in his or her right minds would put a white carpet down. He brushed himself off as he got up, looking around at his scenery.

It was all white. The couches, the carpet, the walls, the ceiling, the curtains, everything was white. Draco got up and looked at the floor where he had just lain. There was a big outline of him made of ash. Draco hated messes, so he reached for his wand to clean it, but it was in his pocket where he normally kept it.

Thinking it had fallen out when he had landed, Draco turned around to look and see if it was still in the fireplace, or on the ground behind him. He didn't get a chance however, as a green flash of light appeared in the fireplace, followed by something coming flying out of it.

Draco was knocked down again; instead this time he had weight on top of him. He closed his eyes to keep his vision from swimming before him. When he calmed down enough, he opened them to his right to see a pair of bulky black glasses.

Reaching out and grabbing them, he studied them.

"Harry's." He whispered.

"What?" Asked the boy in question. Draco turned his head back towards the ceiling, but all he saw was a pair of bright green eyes. Draco held up the glasses. "Oh, thanks."

"Yea. Did you see my wand anywhere?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes I did, you left it on the side table and I grabbed it just in case," Harry said. He leaned forward towards Draco, their faces getting closer by the minute.

Draco gulped and closed his eyes when he felt Harry breath against his face. When the hot air disappeared, Draco opened his eyes. "Here you go."

He looked and saw his wand right in front of his face. "Uh, thanks?"

Harry smiled and looked at Draco. Just realizing that he was on top of Draco, he quickly got up and started to brush himself off. Draco got up a second later and brushed himself off.

Harry looked around the living room. The room looked so different from the time he had left, a few days ago. All of a sudden, he heard a spell being said, "_Scourgify_."

Harry turned around to see Draco putting his wand away. He looked at him questioningly. "What? It was dirty."

"Can't the ministry track your magic though?"

"What? Oh, no not anymore. Some kind of spell Lucius put on my wand." Draco spat his father's name. "Now, please tell me why everything is white?"

"I don't know." Harry smiled playfully, "They were probably trying to cleanse the house of my filth." He let out a little laugh.

Draco just looked confused. "Alright, let's get your books and then get out of here." Harry nodded. Making sure no one was home, Harry quietly made his way upstairs and into his old room.

He gasped when he got there. "It doesn't even look like I ever lived here." Harry said.

The wallpaper was fixed, and the bed was nicer. The broken toys and objects that were strewn everywhere were also gone.

Draco walked into the room. "You lived here? And I thought you said that you had it worse."

"It didn't look like this when I lived here," Harry rounded on Draco. Harry looked around the room, but couldn't find his books anywhere. He even checked under the floorboards. Sighing, he sat down on the bed and thought where else his books could have gone.

Suddenly, he got it. "Of course." Harry ran down the stairs and reached his destination, Draco trailing after him. Harry saw that there was a tapestry in the way, and he moved it. There it was, the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry tried the door, but only found out that it was locked. "_Alohomora_."

Harry turned to look at Draco. "What?" the blonde asked. "You looked so pathetic, the way you were struggling, I had to help you."

Harry smiled and opened the door. He crawled into the tiny space and started looking around. Draco stuck his head in and looked around as well. He noticed the mattress sitting on the ground and gasped.

Harry looked at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

Draco pointed to the mattress. "Did...did you...?" He couldn't finish his question, but Harry got the meaning anyway.

"Oh, yea," he said softly. "For many years, when I was 'bad'." Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Draco.

The blonde smiled. "Here, I found your books. You wanna get out of here and go home?" Harry nodded. Draco held out his hand to help up the raven-haired boy.

They walked into the living room, and Harry produced the floo powder. Draco made a face and Harry laughed. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and thrust it into the bag. The pale hand closed around the powder and he stepped into the fireplace.

"Wait!" Both boys turned to face a chubby boy standing in the living room with a plate of cookies. "Who are you?" he asked Draco.

Draco looked to Harry for help. "Draco, this is my cousin Dudley. Dudley, this is my um..."

"Boyfriend. Draco. Draco Malfoy." Harry's eyes widened.

"What? Why would you want to be with a freak like him? You're too pretty." Dudley insisted. Draco quickly dropped the powder and said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

He was gone. "Harry!" the dark haired boy had just climbed into the fireplace. "I have to see that boy again. I love him."

"Too bad Dudley, he's mine." And Harry was gone with a flash of green.

A/N: Wow. Need more caffeine. So tired. Ugh. That took long time. I need coffee! And chocolate. If I get reviews, I will give you chocolate!

Love,

g.e.d

Please Reviw!


	4. In Harry's Room

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but think of what I would do with them if they were ::evil smile::

A/N: I AM SOO HORRIBLE. YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW BAD I FEEL. YOU ARE ALL ALLOWED TO THROW STUFF AT ME. I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF. Well, I haven't posted in a while and its all my fault. I should get some chapters in soon though. My honor's English teacher gives us tons of work and the semester is over in about 2 weeks. So in 2 weeks I can update a lot on all my stories. I love you all so much and to show how much, you can all flame me for updating so late!

Thanks to:

Alea- no, sadly he never had one in the first place.

Chantal J- coffee is good. Yep Dudley is not exactly in love, but he's just weird

Constance Malfoy- here's the next one! I hope you like it!

DemonRogue13- haha thanks Dudley is deprived of something, but I don't think its food.

DevilsAngel19- Dudley is stupid and desperate. Snape/Sirius is not my favorite couple, I just put them in so I could have Draco/Harry. I like Remus/Sirius better.

Gabrielle Potter-Malfoy- thanks, im glad you thought it was funny.

harrypotter,move over- thanks Thanks k bye

KAT15- thanks, I hope you like this chapter too.

kay345- sorry, but he is gay. I love gay harry.

kazillion- haha thanks. I like Dudley in this story; he's stupid.

Kt- I absolutely love you! Haha

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter- thanks, I like him too!

Layce74- thanks!

lovedbytheangels- haha its all my fault. And I feel bad that I kept it soo long without posting it was halfway done.

Sanguis Magia- im not a huge fan either.

Sheridan Ledding- Sheri! How are you, no talk in long time. Are you updating dare soon? I am waiting for a chapter! Lol

Slytherin snakes- I miss your stories already! I hope that you can come back sometime.

Tcf- thanks, I only got half your review though. It stopped at i.

Special thanks to jenn: you the one who made me start again, so this chapter is dedicated to you!

Story time!

**Godfathers and Godsons 4**

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and once again fell onto the floor, this time landing at Draco's feet.

"Harry, if you wanted to be on top of me so bad you should have just asked," the boy turned red and got up.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't I be asking you why you said you were my boyfriend?" Draco blushed but tried to quickly cover it up by putting his indifferent mask on..

"Well, your cousin was obviously after me. I have seen the look he gave me many times on other people who all had intentions of getting in my pants," Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco quickly added. "Not that I let them."

Harry shook his head and gave an amused smile then gathered up his books and Draco followed him over to the table to start studying. They got nothing done however, because both were too distracted to think about Potions at the time.

Whenever one caught the other's eye, both would blush. After five minutes of silence Draco had enough.

"I've had enough. This is boring, let's find something else to do." He closed the book and walked away from the table. Harry could hear him fumbling around in the upstairs rooms. He got up and followed the blonde, curious at what Draco was up to.

He got knocked to the floor by the boy however when Draco came rushing down the stairs. He had two brooms in his hand and something was wriggling around in his other hand, trying to get out. He threw Harry one of the brooms.

"Quidditch?" Draco asked. Harry smiled and nodded.

The blonde started out of the room as he saw Harry get up and start to inspect the broom.

"Hey Draco?"

"hmm?"

"Where did you get a Firebolt from?"

"Oh you noticed! I received it as a present from the Slytherin quidditch team on my last birthday. It's beautiful isn't it?" Draco twirled his broom around in his hand. "Harry, you are not looking at it."

"Yes I am, what are you talking about…" The black haired boy looked up and saw that Draco had the broom he was talking about in his hand. "Then if that is your Firebolt, who does this belong to?"

"Hmm, I don't know Potter, let's see. Who is the only other seeker in Hogwarts with a Firebolt? Who has black hair and green eyes?" He paused a moment, acting as if he was thinking. "That would be you."

"But that means that you would have had to…" His eyes widened. "You went into my room!"

"And?" Draco asked. "You know, I was just in there not to long ago."

"So what? You did it without my permission!" Harry scowled.

"So what? I went into your room to get your broomstick so we could play. I don't understand why you are being such a baby about it." An evil smile graced Draco's features. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Harry started looking nervous.

"Unless there is something in there that you didn't want me to see." Draco started slowly walking toward the stairs.

"What- Why- why would there be something in my room that I didn't want you to see? What do you think I would be hiding," Now both boys were slowly creeping toward the stairs. "It's not like I have some kind of shrine to a boy in our school that I'm madly in love with." Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.

Draco smirked and the two boys faced off. They stared each other down, waiting to see who was going to make the first move.

All of a sudden Draco turned at pointed at the door, "Look, Sirius is back!"

Harry laughed, "I'm not falling for that, it's the oldest trick in the book. Hey!"

Draco took off up the stairs, with Harry right on his heels. He slammed into Harry's door and then started going through the draws.

Harry ran right past the door and had to turn around and go back. Once he got in the room, he saw Draco reaching for the top drawer in his desk. He ran and tackled the blond onto his bed.

He pinned the blond's arms down and looked right into the grey eyes beneath him.

"Well, well, Harry. It seems as if I am under you again," Harry was mesmerized as Draco smiled playfully. The blond took off his glasses.

He noticed that those eyes kept getting closer and closer. Harry felt Draco's hot breath on his face. He closed his eyes and Draco put his hand on the back of Harry's head, pulling his face closer.

"Harry? Draco? Where are you?" Harry opened his eyes wide and fell right off the bed and Draco.

Draco scowled and muttered, "Oh great, now Sirius decides to come home."

"Where are you boys?"

"Coming Sirius!" Harry grabbed his glasses and caught Draco just about stomping out of the room. He fixed his glasses and followed the boy.

He reached the front hall where he was met by bags and bags of clothing. He heard loud laughter coming from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and heard, "What the hell?!"

A/N: again, I'm sorry it took so long, but here you go. Feel free to flame me.

Love,

Kristin

Please review!


	5. DOGPILE!

Author's note: So guess what everyone? School is over! i amback to writing.I have all my reviewers to thank. You guys are so amazing! the next part im writing at this very second!

My lovely, lovely, lovely readers! I adore you all!

DemonRogue- I would like to fall on Draco…well maybe on Draco and Harry…or in between Draco and Harry…

TheSecretCharacter- awe I feel so loved…

Phoenix A. Black- :points back: awesome reviewer, thanks love!

Kt- Haha thanks so much…I look forward to your reviews!

DevilsAngel19- sorry…I like making you wait…as mean as it is.

Shania Maxwell- hehe love the evil laugh. Always a great way to keep a writer going.

Gobitch- well…ESSSCUSE ME!

HP's Twin- thanks dearest

Lita-2003- so many thanks.

SaFire flamE- yep…of course you shall see why in this chapter.

Bernice- but…but…hes too fat. And Crabbe and Goyle go together as gross as that may be. Bad images…bad images!

Lovedbytheangels- awe thanks! Yep its somewhere in there. I'm making Sirius seriously evil…ok ill stop the bad puns. But he might interfere a little more.

Harrypottermove over- he ruined everything…you were gonna get some h/d action but I changed my mind. Thank my muses….

Beth5572- thanks so much!

Chantal J- in my mind…those are very good thoughts. But then again I don't think you want to see some of the stuff in my mind. Except the chapter ideas!

Raiza- the timing of their kissing depends on many things…you can thank my muses for that

brionyjae- hehe thanks. Well Harry/Draco is pretty much the only thing I write.

aishteru- yep…well after such a long time I hope its good enough!

Draco Potter-Malfoy69- lovely name, I know. But I had to, it fit. I much would have rather preferred Sirius/remus.

Blackened-wings- hehe yes, h/d is the best. And Dudley is just stupid.

LiLy MaLfOy13- thanks

Em- umm…that depends on what my muses have to say about it. Theyre being very stuck up now, wont tell me anything. I think its because they are teachers and its summer. Stupid muses.

**Godfathers and Godsons 5**

Draco was standing in the middle of the floor staring at the door to the pantry. Harry could hear snorting coming from it.

He walked over and touched the blonde boy on the shoulder, causing Draco to whip around and almost fall on Harry.

"Hey, you ok?" the dark haired boy asked carefully. Draco looked like he had seen a ghost, his face was white and he was stuttering.

"Y-y-y-you didn't s-s-see it," He pointed to the pantry. "In there."

Harry brought Draco over to a chair just so he didn't fall. He checked to make sure the boy was all right and then he slowly walked over to the pantry to see what Draco was pointing at.

Harry pulled out his wand and threw open the door. His eyes grew wide and he took a few steps back as the…creature advanced on him. Harry was too focused on getting away from the thing that he didn't even realize that he was sitting on Draco's lap and still pushing back.

The boys were both whipped out of their trance as the chair flipped back. Harry landed on Draco once more.

"Whoa are you guys ok? What's going on?" Sirius looked down at the boys.

"What is that?" Harry jabbed his finger at the thing from the closet. "It came out of the closet."

Sirius looked at Harry puzzled. "Did you hit your head when you fell?" Sirius helped up both Harry and Draco and then walked over to the "closet creature."

"Boys, he came out of the closet long ago. It's Severus," The aforementioned man scowled and crossed his arms.

"There is no way that is my godfather," Draco told Sirius.

"It is me, Draco. Sirius, took me for a...mak...make..."

"I took him to get a makeover!" Sirius explained. "I don't see how that's hard to say."

Snape scowled again. All of a sudden Draco burst into laughter.

"Oh man! Hahaha that's the funniest thing I've- hahaha- ever seen," By this time Harry was having trouble holding back his giggles himself. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter from coming out. Snape looked as if he had just drank a glass of sour milk.

Harry walked over and wrapped an arm around Sirius's neck and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Well Siri, he's um," Harry searched his brain to find the right word.

"Sexy? Gorgeous? Dazzling? Brilliant?" his godfather suggested.

"No, actually I was thinking more along the lines of fruity." Draco heard this and fell on to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain from laughing to hard.

Severus's eyes widened at this and this time he rose to defend himself. "Mr. Potter I am wondering why you are calling me fruity when it is obvious that you are just as gay as I am!"

Harry blushed bright red at that statement and Draco started laughing even harder.

"Wow Harry, your as pink as Sev's shirt!"

Yes, that's right folks. Severus Snape, bane of all non-Slytherins at Hogwarts was wearing a pink shirt. And not only that but he had a pair of pink muggle sunglasses on his head. Sev's pants were khaki and his shoes were bright white.

(A/N: now THAT'S a disturbing image.)

Harry smiled and boldly walked over to his potions master. He avoided the death glare sent his way as he took a closer look at his hair. He giggled as he picked up a piece of the once dark hair that was now streaked with blonde and rubbed it through his fingers. Snape swatted his hands away and Harry returned to his previous place by Sirius.

" Leave me alone," he growled and whipped out his wand. He advanced on the laughing boys in what was supposed to be a menacing fashion.

They just burst out laughing even harder. If it was possible, his scowl grew deeper.

Snape raised his wand and opened his mouth to hex the boys. However, the only one he could think of right now was not very nice. He had a feeling that if he killed Sirius's godson, he wouldn't be welcome in the house anymore.

Sighing in defeat, he lowered his arm and turned to Sirius. He gave the man an evil smirk before turning and tackling Harry to the ground. Harry's eyes widened as he fell, but the hard floor never came.

Instead he landed on something soft and wriggling. He opened his eyes to see silver.

"Ugh! You're not feathers you know! Get the hell off me," Draco commanded, attempting to push both Harry and Snape off him at once.

Sirius looked down at the struggling boys. His eyes lit up like they always did when he had a scheme. He backed up a bit and screamed, "DOGPILE!"

Snape made to get off the boys when he felt something soft and hairy land on him. He turned to look at Sirius in his dog form, panting happily. He laughed and was rewarded with a giant lick to the face. Sirius barked and then set about turning back into his human form.

As he did so, he knocked Harry's head with his paw…arm…well it looked like a furry black arm. The dark haired boy's glasses went flying and his head was pushed downward.

His lips smashed straight into Draco's.

A/N: well? Kinda short I know but the next one will be longer.

Please Review!

G.E.D


	6. Who's the bottom?

A/N: K wow…so I just watched 3 minutes of the Andy Milokanis or whatever it's called. That has to be the dumbest show I've ever seen. It's not even remotely funny! Stupid show made me stupid. K so its about 4:45 in the morning people. I worked all night to get this out for you…so be thankful.

**Godfathers and Godsons 6**

Draco smiled into the kiss, attempting to deepen it by leaning his head up farther. Harry gasped in surprise and quickly pulled away, which resulted in him knocking his head against Sirius's now elbow.

Harry hissed in pain as Sirius howled and rolled off Snape. He nursed his elbow and whimpered. This caused Snape to get off Harry and check on him, sending a scowl Harry's way. Harry tried to lift himself up, but found he was too dizzy to do more than move off Draco.

The blonde boy stood up, wiped himself off and surveyed his godfather and Sirius. He shook his head with a smile, seeing the way Severus was so concerned over a tiny bump on the elbow. Remembering what caused it, Draco turned back to Harry.

He crouched down and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

Harry's eyes widened and he scooted back away from Draco, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. "I'm fire."

"What?"

"Fime. I'm file." Draco raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Alright, well if your so 'fime' then get up," the boy tried, but had to sit back down when his head started to spin. He opened his mouth to talk, but Draco beat him to it. "Wait, let me guess, you're fide?"

Harry attempted to scowl through his smile, but he couldn't do it. "I'm just a bit dizzy, but I'm fine." He admitted.

Draco looked a bit skeptical so Harry allowed himself to be helped to his feet. He also allowed himself to lean on Draco when he almost fell again.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him up more. "I'm taking Harry to his room. I think your little "dog pile" gave him brain damage."

He looked down but noticed that the two adults were now involving in a heated snogging session. Rolling his eyes, he pushed open the door and lead Harry through to the stairs. They climbed very slowly, with stops every so often to keep Harry from collapsing.

By the time he reached Harry's floor, the boy was passed out cold.

"God damn your heavy," Draco muttered as he tried to support Harry's dead weight. Slowly, he grabbed Harry around the waist and attempted to haul him over his shoulder.

Draco's eyes widened when he realized he was going to tip over. Cradling Harry so he wouldn't be hurt by the fall, Draco hissed when his head connected with the banister. He cursed the banister, but used it as a crutch to help himself and Harry up. He tried another method.

Bracing himself, he wrapped one arm underneath Harry's shoulder and getting down on one knee got the other one under his knees. Planning on carrying him like a baby, Draco started straightening up when he felt himself leaning towards the right.

Realizing that he was about to fall down the stairs, Draco dropped down to his left knee. He felt it smash against the wood and the white-hot pain that followed. Draco scowled and grabbed Harry's torso, ignoring his own pain and dragging the boy towards his room.

He smiled in relief when he got there and finding a new burst of strength, hauled himself and Harry on the bed. Draco huffed and puffed for a bit, noticing that Harry's weight on his chest wasn't helping much.

He glared at the unconscious boy whose head was lying on his chest. Seeing the boy smile in his sleep and cuddle closer, Draco realized he didn't mind being squashed.

Draco didn't even notice his breathing calm down. Or even out for that matter. All he knew was that the pillow was extremely comfortable. Also, having another body on top of you gave off the most delicious warmth.

He felt peaceful. And_oh_ so sleepy.

* * *

"What was that?"

Severus pulled out his wand and turned around, hearing a loud thump come from the staircase. His eyes wandered everywhere, searching for the cause of the thump.

"It's some gorgeous guy, come to take you from me since you look so delectable yourself," Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus from the back and he placed and kiss on his earlobe.

"Very funny Black," he turned around to look at his lover in alarm. "What if it's something serious?"

"Then I'd have to say it would be a very good thing."

"You know what I meant."

"Oh please, it's probably just Harry and Draco having some fun together. Which we should be doing" he punctuated his sentence with a kiss.

Sev laughed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the first part and…wait a minute, I thought you were hurt a minute ago, claiming how you were going to kill Harry for ruining your wanking arm."

Sirius ran a hand through Snape's multicolored hair. "Well I could always get you to do that for me," He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Snape laughed again. He grabbed Sirius' hand and entwined his fingers with the tanner ones of Sirius. "I guess we will just have to wait and see, won't we." He asked teasingly.

His eyes traveled around the room again when he heard another thump. "What was that? I still insist something's going on."

Sirius brought his mouth closer to Snape. "And I'm going to say again that the something involves Harry and Draco. Drop it, your just a paranoid old man."

Severus looked scandalized. "Old huh? I'll show you old." He pulled Sirius into a deep kiss, planning on having him right there. "As if Draco would ever go for Potter. He's not Draco's type."

Sirius smiled, "Awe come on, it's cute. I bet they're cuddling!" He squealed. "Oh man I can't wait to bug Harry about this! Come on, let's go catch them in the act." Sirius took off towards the stairs.

Their hands were still entwined however, and Severus pulled him back rather forcefully.

"If they are doing heaven knows what, I don't want to walk in on them in the middle of it," He dramatically covered his eyes. "My virgin eyes couldn't take it. I would be scarred for life!"

Sirius looked at him worriedly. "Did you get hit in the head too? This isn't like you."

Snape scowled and Sirius smiled. "That's better!" he pulled his hand from Snape's grasp and took off.

"Oh, you better run Sirius Black. When I catch you I'm gonna…"

"What? Shag me senseless?" Snape smirked and looked pleased at the prospect.

"You won't be able to walk for days."

"This coming from a bottom?" Sirius called from a floor up. Snape growled and started up the stairs.

He stopped however, when he saw Sirius leaning on Harry's doorframe. Sirius looked up with a smug expression on his face.

"Told you so." He whispered. Sirius pointed in the room. Snape prepared himself for the worst when he looked in the room.

"Thank god they are clothed," he muttered to himself. But sure enough, Sirius was right.

There lying on Harry's bed was Draco, with his arm wrapped protectively around Harry's shoulders. Harry's head was lying on Draco's chest and their legs were intertwined.

"Not his type, eh?" Sirius whispered in Snape's ear. He kissed the man's neck before starting up another staircase, gesturing for him to come using one finger.

Snape took one more look at the teens before shutting the door and following Sirius.

**end chapter.**

A/N: ok, now its 5:10 in the fucking morning. I only do this for you guys though, so

REVIEW!

Thanks…a very cranky, sleep deprived GED.


End file.
